Aku no Monogatori
by Uke Tenshi
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS AU The tale of the pitiful twins...it was blessed when the church bells rang, but was cursed when the church bells rang as well.::Various Pairings::.
1. Prologue

**WARNING(S):**Shōnen-Ai, Typos, Out of Character Characters, Etc.

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED ITEMS USED OR MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!**

_Yū-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is a property of Takahashi Kazuki_

_The Songs Aku no Musume, Aku no Meshitsukai, RIGURETTO MESSEJI, Re: Birthday, & Clockwork Lullaby are Properties of M.o.t.h.y/ Akuno-P_

_Vocaloids are Properties of Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corporation_

_The Image used as the Cover for this Story is owned by its rightful owner(s)_

**You Who I Call Brother**

**"Prologue"**

I am so confused. Why did I come here in the first place? I am certainly not looking for something that I am familiar with, for as far as I've known, everything I own is in place—safe in my room, my sanctuary. So I ask myself again, why am I here?

To tell you the truth, there's something in my mind that just keep telling me to go here, to go look for something, but like I've said—I don't have anything missing.

…Or do I?

I shake my head, as if by doing that would either give me the answer or get rid of all the questions and doubt my mind is so full of. Even though I've trusted my conscience for as long as I can remember, I'm still in doubt with this one. It's…as if it's different from the many other feelings I've gained. I don't know for sure, but I am certain of it.

So here I am, enveloped in the darkness of the basement, looking for something—anything—that I don't even know for sure what it is exactly. A quiet sigh escapes my lips. My conscience is so insistent on dragging me here, so curiosity got the best of me and I was forced to come here. And as they said, _curiosity killed the cat…_

_…__And satisfaction brought it back._

When I am about to take yet another step, I see something that really catches my attention, and it peaks my curiosity a notch. It is a book draped in purple leather, lined with gold and its pages seemed to be yellowed with age, the edges of the pages torn. Minuscule specks of dusts litter the book also, telling that the book is very old. It doesn't look like it's from Egypt, so why is it here?  
I slowly approach the book and get a better look at it. There seems to be nothing written on the cover, so I flip the book open. On the first page is writing, looped and elegant in a language I am a bit familiar with. English. Maybe I should ask Bakura-kun to translate it if I'm going to read this anytime soon…

I am about to read it, but a voice from above snaps me out of my train of thought.

"Hey, Yūgi! You in there?" The familiar voice of my blonde friend says—loud, simple, and straight to the point as usual.

That's when I remember. _I forgot we were supposed to get to Duellist Kingdom!_ And so, frantically, I scramble up and quickly take my leave…until I remember. The Book…should I bring it? I guess it couldn't hurt to take a peak…right?  
Crouching down to pick it up, I scan the book. I could've sworn I saw this book somewhere…but where?

Questions endlessly invade my mind. My mind will forever be restless because of you. You, you, you. My mind just can't get enough of you, can it? Never mind that, it is not of importance to you. I don't blame you, anyway.

I am the cause of your life-long suffering. I am the burden you have to carry. I am not worthy of you, I never was. I am the most selfish person you could ever meet, I never even considered about how you feel until now. You're supposed to loathe me, despise me with the burning hatred you never knew you had…

But you don't. Instead you continue to lavish me with affection, continue to protect me no matter what, and continue to act as if I am the only object you would ever care about. You oblige to all of my requests without any second thought, without even considering how you feel about it. You act to my every whim, almost like a lifeless puppet even. But you make it worse, not for you, but me. You keep smiling through all of your suffering, no matter how pained you are. You keep smiling to me, the one you should loathe your whole life.

I keep on questioning, endlessly, why, why, why? Why do you continue to smile even though you know that it hurts; that what I make you do - all of it - hurts so badly? Why do you act so selfless, just for me, a monster? Why do you sacrifice yourself without any hesitation, for me? I was not worthy of your affection. I was not, am not, and never will be, and I have fully recognized and accepted that fact.

I keep on questioning, and even when I know I will never get an answer to each and every one of my questions, I still plea, beg on my knees, for you to just…

_One way to describe me, I was a mess. My body trembles continuously, even while I beg for it to just stay calm for a second. My hair is a tangled mess and rain matts it, locks of amethyst, pitch black and golden clinging to pale skin. Once dressed in various fine clothes, now only covered by one and a rag formed into a cloak. If anybody who knows what I once was sees me, they will laugh and mock me._

_In my small, trembling hands, is a clear-glass bottle, inside of it a piece of parchment. They say that if you write a wish in a paper, insert it in a bottle, and throw it out into the sea, your wish would come true. I once think of it as fiction, for that was just preposterous. But now, when all I can do is just beg, I throw all of my beliefs away and decide to do just that. For days, I keep on going to the beach with a bottle in my hand, throwing it out and letting it drift into the deep blue sea. Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. And yet I continue to do what that old folklore told like a fool. I don't do it because I'm a fool. I am desperate for the wish to come true. My pride has been thrown aside and I would do anything to have that wish granted._

_On the paper, I keep on writing the same message over and over again;_I want my brother back. I want my brother back. I want my brother back_. But no...no answer._

_"Alex…" I say, but it is merely a whisper, only to be swept away by the wind." Please…If you can hear me…I just want to say I'm sorry. For all the things I've done to you" I feel something wet drip down on my face, flowing down my cheeks and dropping down my chin. It must be the rain, why else is my face wet? I don't manage to hold back a sniffle._ I must be having a cold_, I convince myself._

_I crouch down, as if I am begging. Before, I wouldn't even consider being in this position. But like I said, I am desperate, and my pride—every ounce of it—has been thrown aside." Look, I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I really am! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" And even though I know I can never pay for my sins to you, allow me to just apologize to you as many times as I can until my voice is hoarse, because that is all I can do and that will have to suffice. Even if it doesn't reduce the guilt in my heart. Even if I can never atone for my sins. Even if it won't bring you back…_

_Silence. I hate silence. It isn't a yes, it isn't a no. Silence is silence. I can't take it! Just…please…I…"Answer me…Just please…Just this once, I beg of you…" My voice trembles as I shake more and more violently. I just want one wish, is that so much to ask? Can't I just be selfish, just this one time? Just to see you again?_

_"I want to see you…"_

_Where are you when I need you the most?_

_"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Alex…Please…forgive me…" I keep on mumbling, repeating, and my voice shakes more and more as each word escapes my lips. Where were you when I needed you the most? Why do you have to leave me here alone? It's not fair! It's not fair!_

_"Onii-chan…"_

_I want this to be a dream_

_"Onii-chan…"_

_Come back to me_

_"Please…I…Onii-chan!"_

_Just once more._

_"Onii-chan…Answer me!"_

_To touch your face, to gaze into your eyes, to hear your comforting voice, to run into your arms because I need you now more than ever…_

_"Answer me…Answer me…ANSWER ME!" I shout out. I can't help myself; I break down in tears here and now. All the pain in my heart is released in this one moment. When there is only silence that answers me, I sob even more. It is a bitter reminder that you are not there. That you are not here, with me. Come back…_

_Once the glorious ruler of Lucifenia, now a crippled, crumbling, sobbing mess._

Answer me.

You who keep on smiling through all of your suffering.  
You who I will never acknowledge to be my brother, even when that is what you are to me, because I know you are too good for me.

Answer me.

You who I call brother.

**Hello!**

**First of all, welcome! I really appreciate all of you who clicked on the little blue link that led you to this story. I'm an amateur writer and English isn't my first language, so as you can see, I'm not all that experienced, but I tried my best. Thanks for my friend, Melly, for Beta-ing this! If you see any errors, blame me, not her. She probably just missed it.**

**Anyway, I think explanations are in place. Maybe some of you has seen this story in an account by the name "Uke Tenshi". Well, this is my backup account, and I have decided to fill this account with at least one story and tweak it a bit. And as you can see, it changed quite a bit. As for new readers, Welcome!**

**This is based on the 'Pride' Saga songs of the Seven Sins Series by Akuno-P. I decided to throw this fic up because I have been tired of cliché retellings of the songs. What I'm aiming for in this fic is a bit of originality than the rest, and I have planned to have the events in this fic a bit connected to some of the Cannon events, but with a bit of a twist. Do note that I will use different names when it comes to the characters in the past (Example: Yūgi will be referred as Allen, Yami will be referred as Alex, etc.), and I will be using the last names of the characters from Akuno-P's novel of the Pride Saga (Example: Allen Lucifen d'Austriche, Leon Avadonia, Aaron Marlon, etc.).**

**As for the relationships of each character, that would influence what the current canon characters will think about each other. The Pairings that I have mentioned are only chosen for the continuation of the story, not by my favorite pairings. And do note that this story mainly focuses on Yami and Yūgi's brotherly bond, not romance. If you look at it quite hard, you can take Leon's (Bakura's) affection for Alex (Yami) for love, but I have decided for you to decide freely by only hinting vaguely.**

**If you have any questions regarding this fic, please state your question in a review or simply PM me.**

**And last, but not least, please review! Constructive Criticism is needed for an amateur writer to improve!**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Submissive Angel**

_* Onii-chan: Older/Elder Brother_


	2. Moonlit Meeting

**WARNING(S):**Shōnen-Ai, Typos, Out of Character Characters, Etc.

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED ITEMS USED OR MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!**

_Yū-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is a property of Takahashi Kazuki_

_The Songs Aku no Musume, Aku no Meshitsukai, RIGURETTO MESSEJI, Re: Birthday, & Clockwork Lullaby are Properties of M.o.t.h.y/ Akuno-P_

_Vocaloids are Properties of Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corporation_

_The Image used as the Cover for this Story is owned by its rightful owner(s)_

**You Who I Call Brother**

"**Moonlit Meeting"**

I should be focusing on the task at hand. The reason why I'm coming to Duelist Kingdom in the first place is to save Jii-chan. But…the book. It keeps occupying my mind. Why does it persist for me to keep my curiosity latched onto it? Can a book even do that? If so, then what does the book have to do with me?

I wriggle my fingers, my fingers just itching to snatch the book and read the hidden contents. No, I have my sights on saving Jii-chan. The book can wait. _But…it's going to be a long-trip from Domino to Duelist Kingdom. Maybe I could take a little peak…to pass the time…_, I thought while eyeing the book that was simply lying there on the bed.

I reach out and grab it, sighing. It's just odd how I can get so worked up about a book. It's just a book…is it? I shake my head. No, no more questions. If this keeps going on, I'll have more questions to work with than answers.

Opening the book, now dead-set on finding a bit about what's written inside, my eyes scan for anything that I can read. I'm surprised, to say the least, with what I see. The writings are harshly scribbled on the paper and water stains litters the book. It's as if it's a miracle that the paper manages to stay together.

"I want my brother back…" I mutter out loud the first line I see. Ah, I see. The person writing this must be in great sadness when writing this, and the water stains might be tears. The book smelled of salt. The sea, maybe? I am still confused, but this is a first step to finding out just what this book might have in store for me.

"I want my brother back…"I murmur again, trying to get used to the feeling of having the word roll down my tongue. I don't know for sure why I'm doing it; I'm just doing what my conscience is telling me to do. Closing my eyes, I continue to mutter the words, when suddenly, an image crossed my mind. It was brief and blurry; I don't even manage to catch any sort of hint of what the image is. But I know that it was a-huh…? I feel something trickle down my face, dripping down my cheeks. I wipe it out of my face so I can identify the liquid. It was clear. Clear as glass. Tears…? But…I'm not…

I shake my head, wiping the remains of the tears off of my face. No, No more questions. Just ignore the upcoming thoughts and proceed to read the book. Come on, Yūgi, you can do this. I take a deep breath, and then slowly let it out to calm my nerves. Opening my eyes, I flip to another page to read the contents. That's odd. The writing here isn't as tidy as the one before. It looks like it's written by a child. I wonder who could have written this book?

"_Allen" his voice says in a stern voice as his grip on my shoulders tightens, his eyes filled with authority and courage as they bore into mine. So fitting for one who is once the heir to the throne. I've never seen him this serious, what's he thinking about?" You will do as I tell you and run as far away as you can. I'll buy you some time" he states firmly and shoved something in my small hands. His…clothes…? What is this? Is this a joke?_

_What is he worrying about? Let the guards do their work and this problem will be solved." Alex, do not worry. This is nothing more than a simple setback, a revolt. The guards will fend them off and soon everything will be back to the way it once was" I assure him. Why should I be afraid of those petty commoners? I am the ruler of this kingdom! But still, his expression worries me. What is his reason to worry? There is nothing to be worried at!_

_His eyes harden, but inside of them I could see a tint of sorrow and desperateness. Is he…pleading with me…? "Ouji-sama…" he whispers the nickname he used to call me in those many years ago. I feel my heart flutter a bit when I hear it again, but something in the corner of my mind tells me that something's wrong. Why is he calling me Ouji-sama again after all this time? Actually, a better question, why_now_? "Please, you must trust me just this once; I worry for your safety for you are in great peril. Please oblige to this one request I give" Now I am certain that he is pleading with me. His words, his voice, his eyes, everything gives it out._

_He is desperate, and he is at my mercy. He's always been nice to me, so maybe I can have the pleasure to oblige to his request just this once. He is my 'brother' after all. " As you wish. But please, just tell me, why are you so worried?" now is the time for some questioning. I'll hate having my curiosity eat away my mind, so better now than never." I've never seen you so worried. Why are you worried because of a simple revolt such as this?"_

_Alex takes a deep breath, the look softening to something more relaxed, but the sadness is still visible." Because this is not a revolt" My eyebrows quirks when he closes his eyes and pause. What does he mean by—?_

"_This is a revolution"_

"Did you hear that?"

That is the question that I would ask every time I hear that beautiful tune, playing over and over again. Everyday I would play with my friends in the palace courtyard, and everyday also I would hear that melody. I ask the same question over and over again, "did you hear that?", but nobody else seems to hear it. Even when nobody hears it, even when I don't know where it's coming from, I always sing along with the melody of the piano. Everyday I would hum the tune, sing the song, dance away, it seems to be so addicting! Too addicting even! It's not my fault that music is so fun! But still, I never got an answer to who could be playing that music. Maybe I should follow the source of the sound and see where it leads me. Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow!

_I close the book and left it there on the table so I can write on it again tomorrow. Mother taught me how to write and she said that I can improve my writing if I write a little bit everyday! That's why I always write my thoughts in this journal._Journal_, not Diary! Diaries are for girls…ewww…Anyway, as you can see, my writing is improving! Mother will be so proud!_

_I push the chair forward and made my way to my bed. It's already eight o'clock; mother will be having a fit if I don't sleep. And I should be getting to bed as soon as possible so tomorrow can come faster, and if tomorrow comes faster I'll get to play sooner! And my birthday is in a week, so if I sleep faster the days will go by faster as well!_

_I clasp my hands and begin to pray. I'm told that if I pray, then I'll have some sweet dreams. I'm also told that your wish can come true if I pray really hard! Some of my wishes haven't come true yet, but I know that someday it will!_

_I am about to sleep, when I suddenly hear it. That lullaby I always hear. At night it would always be hearable, and it never fails to lull me into sleep. But now…now I'm dead-set on finding out where this beautiful music is coming from. I'm sure if I sneak out really quiet nobody will even notice I'm gone. With that I grab my plush toy, a cute fluffy brown creature with a pair of green arms and legs (_I call it Kuriboh_), for reassurance._

_My foot patters on the floor softly in a steady rhythm. The whole palace is now dark; the only light source now is the lit candles that are placed in every room. Hm, I think the soft light it gives looks pretty…I went through many doors, tip-toeing every time I pass the inhabitants' room, and hiding every time a guard is nearing. Whew, sneaking out is scary! But when I'm scared, I always hug Kuriboh and all my fears seem to have been washed away. Now is not different._

_I notice a door in my way. The music is much louder now, so maybe the source of the music is somewhere behind this door! But…I've never been in this part of the palace. Then, it dawned to me. The people here must be trying to keep the music all to their selves! I puff my cheeks. Hmph, well too bad, because I'm about to find out where it's coming from! Then they'll be forced to share! I grin, satisfied at the thought._

_The door opens with a soft and steady creak, the light from this room seeping in. Inside the dark room is a staircase, leading up to another floor. It's a bit dark and scary, should I really go? Maybe there's a creepy monster there…no! Mother told me that monsters don't exist! I held the plush toy even tighter, assuring myself. My jaws clench. I'm going in there! I'm already halfway to my destination and I'm not backing up!_

_I go in, still deciding whether to leave the door open so the light can go in or close it so that nobody will suspect a thing. I decide to close the door. Besides, Kuriboh can comfort me so I won't get scared! Reaching out my hand so I can feel for the things in there, I finally find the staircase. Going up, I hear a voice from above. "Lu Li La…Lu Li La…This lullaby I compose…" Hey, isn't that my song? But I'm not singing…hey! It must be the person who is playing the piano! My steps are now faster, now more curious to know where the source of the music is. The voice seems to be a male's voice, and I can't help but think that I've heard it somewhere. Maybe…I'm still not sure…it sounds a bit like…me…?_

"_I guess that someday it will reach someone, I suppose"_

_With each step, the music grows louder. I'm excited! Who could be playing it, I wonder? I can see a little bit of light seep through the gaps of what I assume to be a door._

"_I have obtained the key that some have dubbed as the words…"_

_I was right, there's another door! Then it must be here! It must be here! This is the only room that has the lights on! I jump up and down in excitement. My small hands reach for the doorknob, aching to just tear the door right out if its hinges (_even when I know that I can't do that_)._

"_That will unlock…"_

_I open the door, and there I see…huh? The music stops when I make my entrance. There's a figure sitting in front of the piano. It's a he, just as I suspect, and his hair looks just like mine…jagged golden bangs and black hair with amethyst tips, going in every direction. In fact, he almost looks exactly like me! Except for his eyes, they seem to be sharp, serious looking, and…blank? He seems to be shocked to find me here, but I just smile._I've found you_, I thought victoriously_

"…_The gate to an unknown world…" I finish for him, singing softly. So this is where it comes from? I tilt my head to every direction to inspect the room. It's a small bedroom, only filled with a cupboard, a bedside chest, a bed, and of course, the piano. Not quite fancy as the other rooms in the palace, but a nice place to live nevertheless. I wonder why he looks just like me? Maybe it's magic? I giggle at the thought. No, silly, magic doesn't exist! And why is he here? I've never seen him in my whole life before! Maybe he lives here, but I just don't know it._

_I approach him, who seems to still be paralyzed with my entrance. I point a finger at him, my face beaming." You…" I begin." You're the one who plays the beautiful music, right?" Tilting my head in a curious manner, I ask. I'm just trying to make sure if it's true. You can never be too careful right? He blinks for a few moments, as if trying to register my question. That's strange. I'm just asking a simple question! Why does he look like he's puzzled at my question? Suddenly, he nods as a form of an answer to my question. Huh? Can't he speak?_

"_Can you speak?" I ask carefully. I don't want to hurt his feelings if he can't speak, I'm just curious. He raises a brow at my question. Why is he doing that? I'm just asking simple questions! Or is two questions too many for him? I shake my head. No more questions! My head hurts, and I don't want to have a headache. He stays silent for a while, then nods. I sigh. Then why isn't he using his voice to answer my questions? Am I a bother?_

_I sit on the bench he is sitting on so I can be closer to him." My name is Allen" I introduce myself and held his hand." What's yours?" Another question, but I need the answer for this once. Then I'll know for sure who's playing the music. And besides, this is not a yes or no question, so he has to answer it with his voice!_

_He eyes my hand, like he's never had his hand held by anybody before. Huh, he's so quiet. Odd, but who am I to speak? My hair is outrageous! Well, now that I think about it, so is his. But…hm? Am I rambling again? Oh, I'm sorry. He pauses, looking like he's still deciding to answer that question or not. Maybe it's because it's not a yes or no question, or maybe it's because I'm still a stranger to him. But when he opens his mouth, my grin grows wider. "Alex" he states, softly yet firmly. Ah! He really can speak! I did a little victory dance in my mind at my little accomplishment._

"_Alex…" I test the name, rolling it down my tongue so that I'll get used to having the taste in my mouth. The name seems so familiar, yet so foreign. And it's similar to my name! My name is Alexander, Allen for short! And we're like mirror images of each other! How cool is that? "Alex…that's a nice name!" I conclude with gleaming eyes. "Do you have a last name?" I know, I might come of as obnoxious for asking so many questions, but I'm not the type to let my curiosity linger in my mind too long. At first he looks like he's hesitant to answer, but then he shakes his head. Back to being silent, I see. Ah, he doesn't have a last name? Maybe he forgot what it is, but never mind that. At least I managed to get some answers out of him._

"_That song…do you mind playing it again?" I request of him. It sounds so mesmerizing and enchanting, he's so talented! And his singing voice! Who can sing better than that?_

_Again, he doesn't utter a word. He just keeps staring at me. What? Is there something on my face? Then I remember…oh, I…see…I still haven't let go of his hand yet…ehe…I feel my ears heat out of embarrassment for not noticing that earlier. I feel silly." Um…I'm sorry" I apologize awkwardly, looking at him in the eye. He doesn't seem to mind it, though. Does that mean he likes having his hand being held?_

_He looks at me one more time like I'm some sort of creature that he just can't comprehend. I feel a bit awkward being under his gaze, heck I'm awkward being under_anybody's _gaze! And why is he looking at me like he's never seen someone like me? Suddenly, he utters," Sing". I stare at him, not quite comprehending what he just said. Silence yet again, and now I raise an eyebrow, further motioning for him to repeat his words. Now is his turn to stare at me, but then his eyes lights up once he gets the signal. " Sing" he repeats one more time, now making sure his voice is audible enough so I won't have to ask again. Ah! He's telling me to sing along! I nod vigorously, telling him that I agree to his proposal._

_I stand up and clear my throat and he readies himself to play the keys. This is going to be so much fun! I get to sing with the person who plays the music! Immediately after I placed Kuriboh on the piano, Alex starts to play. He plays so skillfully, his fingers twisting to play the keys at the right time, creating a beautiful melody. The sound so soft, yet strong. He looks so focused, yet so calm and serene. I can't help but admire his skills._

_I close my eyes in bliss, the music so mesmerizing and beautiful. The words flow out of my lips, each word spoken gently and softly to match the music._

"_Lu Li La Lu Li La This lullaby I compose_

_I guess that someday it will reach someone I suppose_

_I have obtained the key that some have dubbed as the words"_

"_That will unlock the gate to an unknown world…" We both sing to finish, voice in perfect sync and harmony._

_And it's true. This lullaby did reach someone. His music reached me, and my song reached him, now combined to create a beautiful combination. Is this fate? That he looks just like me? That only I can hear his music and only he can hear this song? That we now meet here?_

"_That voice…" he suddenly mutters out of nowhere, stopping me from my temporary daze. Voice? What voice? Is he talking about mine? He turns to me, his gaze still emotionless, but I can still see the beauty in them." I always listen to that voice. Everyday I hear you sing and…" he murmurs," It's beautiful" My cheeks flushed again at his compliment. I always blush whenever someone compliments me, but when it's spoken through his lips, I feel my heart flutter. I don't know, maybe because I just knew him and already he's complimenting me._

" _Thank you…" I awkwardly thank," Your music is beautiful too…" Now it was his turn to blush. I think it looks cute on him, it's definitely better than his emotionless expression that I just saw a few seconds ago._

" _I'm…flattered…thank you as well" he mumbles, neither audible nor clear enough, though I can hear it. With a gleeful giggle I grin. I'm always happy whenever I manage to make other people happy or let a smile grace their lips. I always have a sense of accomplishment whenever I did so._

_I look around the room to search for a clock. What time is it anyway? My eyes glance at every direction until I find one on the bedside chest. It's…09:30?! It's way past my bedtime! "Oh no! Mother and Father will be having a fit if I don't get back to my room!" I panic. I have to hurry back to my room!_

_I rush towards the door with Kuriboh, almost forgetting that Alex was there until he says," Will you be back tomorrow?"_

_I stop at his words. Will I be back tomorrow? What kind of a question is that? Of course I'll come back! He seems to be all alone in here and he needs a friend! It seems that he doesn't mind my company to the point that he enjoys it. Besides, it's fun playing with him! I turn back, grinning widely as I say to him," I'll come back everyday"_

_And though it was barely seen, I know that the simple sentence manages to warm his heart and bring a smile to his face._

**Thanks to:**

**Magiccatgirl for adding this story to his/her favorite stories list**

**Hello!**

**First of all, this chapter is currently un-Beta'd, but Melly will fix that once she has time XD *is too dependent on her*! Sorry, Melly, I hope I'm not too troubling ;w;!**

**Alright, let's get immediately to the explanations! The plot is predictable anyways (to Vocaloid fans, that is) so I'll just explain all of the things in each chapter. If you haven't guessed it yet, which I doubt since I made it clear as day, Allen and Alex are Yūgi and Atemu in the past timeline. Their birth names are Alexander & Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche, so Atemu has his original counterpart's (Allen's/Alexiel's) real name, while Yugi has Alexiel's alias as a nickname, because calling Allen & Alex by their birth name will be a huge mouthful, and it will be a bit troubling if I refer to them both as Alex. So, I just shortened****Ale****xa****n****der to Allen and****Alex****iel to Alex.**

**Lucifenia is the official name for The Kingdom of Yellow. And just to let you know before the places are mentioned, Marlon is The Kingdom of Blue and Elphegort is The Kingdom of Green. Look up The Evillious Chronicles Wiki (the link is in my profile) and you'll find it. As for the fonts, plain text is the present, as in Yūgi's timeline. Underlined text is Allen's journal entries, and italic text is the past, which means that it's in Allen's timeline. It can also be thoughts.**

**Allen still doesn't know that Alex is actually his real brother. Alex, on the other hand, does, but decides to keep the truth away from Allen. This happened because of the events in the song Twiright Prank, but this story doesn't start from there. And as you can see, this is getting dangerously close to Puzzleshipping, but I don't intent for it to become a hint of blooming romance. They're brothers in this story, and their bond is so close I can see it being mistaken as love of the romantic kind. But if you're a Puzzleshipping fan, feel free to take it that way, even if it means incest.**

**Also, for music lovers, I recommend you to listen to the playlist I listened to while writing this whole story, which consists of all the Pride Saga songs (Aku no Musume, Aku no Meshitsukai, RIGURETO MESSEJI, Re: Birthday, & Clockwork Lullaby), sung by either Kagamine Rin or Len, or Shimoda Asami, the voice provider of both Vocaloids. I get a bit of a feel of the story every time I hear it, so I recommend hearing them while you read the story. The links to the Pride Saga songs are in my profile too, as well as the references for this story.**

**If you have any questions regarding this fic, please state your question in a review or simply PM me.**

**And last, but not least, please review! Constructive Criticism is needed for an amateur writer to improve!**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Submissive Angel**


End file.
